


Embrace

by TheWeatherOutside



Series: Whumptober 2019 [31]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Cuddles, Fake AH Crew, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 17:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeatherOutside/pseuds/TheWeatherOutside
Summary: No one took a member of their crew and got away with it.Takes place after Beaten.Day 31 of Whumptober 2019 - Embrace





	Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> It's the finale of whumptober!!
> 
> Also Happy Halloween!

It didn’t take the rest of the crew long to figure out where Gavin was being held. Before they set off for their heist, Gavin had looked for all that he could find on the crew they were going after. That included the location of a number of their extra bases and warehouses.

This crew was smart enough to kidnap Gavin right out from under their noses, but dumb enough to not have some sort of security that wouldn’t allow their information to be hacked so easily.

As soon as they found out what had happened to Gavin, they immediately all headed back to the base to go over the information they had. From there, it was just a matter of narrowing it all down until they figured out where it was that they were keeping Gavin.

The crew was fairly small so they didn’t have that many bases yet, and they could already rule out the base they had just infiltrated. This crew wouldn’t be _that_ dumb to take Gavin to the exact base that they were just at.

Eventually, they had narrowed the options down to one final warehouse. They would have checked the security footage to make sure that he was there, but without Gavin it would have taken them too long to hack into the footage, so they just had to go off of their gut instinct.

They set off armed to the teeth and when they reached the warehouse they entered guns blazing. They took down everyone that they saw and checked every room to see if Gavin was in it. When they saw that he wasn’t, they moved onto the next.

After a short while, they had checked every room and there was still no sign of Gavin. They began to worry that Gavin wasn’t actually there and that they had gone to the wrong place, but then they saw it.

They had all split up throughout the warehouse to cover ground quicker. Ryan and Michael had ended up together at some point, and together they found the dark corridor at the far back of the warehouse.

They made their way down the corridor. There were only a couple of doors that they went past, but Gavin wasn’t behind either of them. Then, they heard a commotion coming from behind the last door at the end of the corridor.

Ryan and Michael cast each other a worried yet hopeful look, and headed quickly into the room.

The first thing they saw was the knocked over chair in the middle of the room and the man crouching over it. The man spun around when he heard both of them enter, and that was when they saw Gavin on the floor beneath him, not moving.

Ryan didn’t hesitate to shoot the man, and he slumped down with a bullet wound between the eyes. Michael and Ryan hurried over to Gavin and pushed the dead body of the man off their boyfriend.

Gavin’s eyes were closed and he didn’t respond as the two of them crouched down next to him. His clothes felt wet as Ryan put a hand on his shoulder, and they were torn and covered in blood.

“Gavin?” Ryan shook his shoulder gently.

Gavin gasped awake and began to cough as his eyes fluttered open. He blinked several times until his gaze focused on Ryan.

“Ryan?” Gavin’s voice was tight and his face twisted in pain.

Ryan relaxed slightly when Gavin responded, but they weren’t out of the woods yet. He could hear Michael inform the others that they had found Gavin over their earpieces. Ryan smiled down at Gavin, although he wasn’t sure if he’d seen it as Gavin’s gaze seemed to grow absent.

“We’ll get you out of here. Michael.” Ryan turned to Michael and gestured for him to help Ryan lift Gavin’s chair.

They slowly lifted the chair upright so that they didn’t jostle any of Gavin’s injuries. Now that Gavin’s hands were reachable, Ryan pulled out his knife to cut the rope that was tying them together and to the back of the chair. Once Gavin was free, he slumped forward and Ryan only had just enough time to catch him before he fell off the chair.

Gavin’s eyes were half-lidded and he seemed close to falling unconscious again, so Ryan carefully scooped him out of the chair and held him close in his arms. After Gavin was secure, Michael sent Ryan a look and then he lead the way out of the room and out of the warehouse.

* * *

When Gavin woke up, his mind felt like a dishevelled mess. He didn’t know where he was or what happened. Then it all came back to him, and his eyes flew open in a panic.

His panic turned into confusion when he opened his eyes and saw that he wasn’t in that room anymore. He was looking up at a familiar ceiling, and then he felt himself calm down when he realised that he was in their bedroom.

He looked around the room and found that Ryan was sitting on the bed next to him reading a book. He seemed to notice Gavin stir, though, as he looked away from his book and down at Gavin. He smiled at Gavin when he realised he was awake and put his book to one side.

“What happened?” Gavin remembered being in that room, but he didn’t remember leaving. He had a vague memory of Ryan being there but after that everything was just a blur.

“We found you and got you out of there. Took down a lot of that crew on the way.” He paused to chuckle. “Actually, Jeremy and Michael are out right now hunting down the remaining members of that crew. Quite ironic that this heist was meant to be a quite one.”

Gavin would have laughed at the irony too, but when he tried it hurt his injuries. So instead he just smiled and moved closer to Ryan so that he was snuggled against his side, and he threw a bandaged arm over Ryan’s lap.

He felt Ryan put and arm around his shoulders and he pulled Gavin close so that his head was resting on his stomach. A few moments later, Ryan picked up his book and began to read it again.

Gavin started to feel tired but he didn’t want to sleep yet. He watched Ryan turn the pages of his book and read the occasional sentence he could see. He had no idea what was happening in the story, but Ryan seemed to enjoy it.

After some time Gavin felt himself start to drift off, but just before he fell asleep the door to their bedroom opened.

In walked Jeremy and Michael. Ryan started to talk to them about something, presumably how their little mission went. Gavin was too tired to listen in or lift his head to see what they were both doing, but several minutes later they were climbing into the bed next to Gavin and Ryan.

It didn’t take long before Geoff and Jack came in and filled out the remaining space in the bed. By that point Gavin was almost fast asleep, but he was awake enough to feel his boyfriends shuffle closer to him and more arms drape over him.

He felt warm and comfortable and _safe_ in the embrace, and before he knew it he felt himself drift into a deep sleep in the arms of his boyfriends.

**Author's Note:**

> And thus this series and whumptober are finally over! Thank you to everyone who read any of the stories I wrote! I already have a bunch more ideas lined up as well as stories already in progress so be on the lookout for those
> 
> Plus!! I plan on completing the alternative prompt list for whumptober at some point so watch this space! :D


End file.
